In many data distribution networks, electrical signals conveying information propagate along transmission lines across distances and through splitting devices. For example, in a cable television (CATV) network, media content propagates downstream from a head-end facility toward media devices located in various facilities such as homes and businesses. Along the way, the electrical signals conveying the media content propagate along main trunks, through taps, and along multiple branches that ultimately distribute the content to drop cables at respective facilities. The drop cable, which may be a single coaxial cable, typically is connected to a splitting device having two or more outlet ports. Distribution cables connected to the outlet ports route the signals to various rooms, often extending to one or more media devices. The network of distribution cables, splitters, and distribution points is referred to as a drop system.
A typical data distribution network provides many content selections to a user's media devices within the drop system, such as one or more televisions equipped with set top boxes or cable modems. Content selection propagated on a downstream bandwidth of the CATV system may include broadcast television channels, video on demand services, internet data, home security services, and voice over internet (VOIP) services. The content selections are typically propagated in a discrete frequency range, or channel, that is distinct from the frequency ranges of other content selections. Downstream bandwidth includes frequencies typically ranging from 50-1,000 megahertz (MHz).
The typical data distribution network is a two-way communication system. The downstream bandwidth carries signals from the head end to the user and an upstream bandwidth carries upstream signals from the user to the head end. Upstream bandwidth may include data related to video on demand services, such as video requests and billing authorization; internet uploads, such as photo albums or user account information; security monitoring; or other services predicated on signals or data emanating from a subscriber's home. Upstream bandwidth frequencies typically range from 7-49 MHz.
A user data network, or home network, may be coupled to the cable television network via the same coaxial cable delivering the downstream and upstream bandwidth of the CATV system. Often, the user data network is a home entertainment network providing multiple streams of high definition video and entertainment. Examples of home networking technologies include Ethernet, HomePlug, HPNA, and 802.11n. In another example, the user data network may employ technology standards developed by the Multimedia over Coax Alliance (MoCA). The MoCA standards promote networking of personal data utilizing the existing coaxial cable that is already wired throughout the user premises. MoCA technology provides the backbone for personal data networks of multiple wired and wireless products including voice, data, security, home heating/cooling, and video technologies. In such an arrangement, the cable drop from the cable system operator shares the coaxial line or network connection with MoCA-certified devices such as a broadband router or a set top box. The operators use coaxial wiring already existing within the home or business to interconnect the wired and wireless MoCA devices by directly connecting them to the coaxial jacks throughout the premises. MoCA technology delivers broadband-caliber data rates exceeding 130 Mbps, and supports as many as sixteen end points.
A MoCA-certified device such as the broadband router interconnects other MoCA-certified components located within the premises, for example additional set top boxes, routers and gateways, bridges, optical network terminals, computers, gaming systems, display devices, printers, network-attached storage, and home automation such as furnace settings and lighting control. The home network allows distribution and sharing of data or entertainment content among the MoCA-connected devices. For example, a high definition program recorded on a set top box in the living room may be played back by a second set top box located in a bedroom. And, a high definition movie recorded on a camcorder and stored on a user's personal computer may be accessed and displayed through any of the set top boxes within the premises. The home network may also allow high-definition gaming between rooms.
The home network may utilize an open spectrum bandwidth on the coaxial cable to transmit the personal data content, such as entertainment content. For example, a cable system operator may utilize a bandwidth of frequencies up to 1002 MHz, and a satellite system operator may utilize a bandwidth of frequencies from 1550-2450 MHz. The unused range of frequencies in this example, or open spectrum bandwidth, is 1002-1550 MHz. In another example, the open spectrum bandwidth may be higher than 2450 MHz. In one particular example, the Multimedia over Coax Alliance specifies an open spectrum, or home network bandwidth, of 1125-1525 MHz. A home network utilizing the open spectrum bandwidth does not interfere with any of the bandwidth being utilized by the cable television or satellite services provider.
An exemplary filter designed for use in a MoCA network is installed at the point of entry to a premises to allow MoCA transmissions to propagate throughout the home network while preventing the them from interfering with adjacent subscribers in the CATV network. Thus, the MoCA filter passes signals in the provider bandwidth and attenuates signals in the home network bandwidth. One problem noted with existing MoCA filters attenuating the home network spectrum is multipath interference. Multipath interference, or distortion, is a phenomenon in the physics of waves in which a wave from a transmitter travels to a receiver via two or more paths and, under the right conditions, two or more of the wave components interfere. The interference arises due to the wave components having travelled a different path defined by diffraction and the geometric length. The differing speed results in the wave components arriving at the receiver out of phase with each other. Multipath interference is a common cause of “ghosting” in analog television broadcasts, and is exacerbated in a MoCA network because the MoCA standard requires very high transmission energy (e.g., low power loss in the MoCA bandwidth). This high transmission power results in greater reflections at the ports of devices.